poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Marrinette's college/fight in the concert
This is how at Marrinette's college and fight in the concert goes in Guitar Villain (CTaRAoMToLaCN). gang arrives at Marrinette's college Rianna F-Fiona: This is where Marrinette and Adrian go. Emmet: Where is Ryan and the others? Ryan F-Freeman: We're here. Rikki: Ryan? You got something I can eat? Ryan F-Freeman: Sure. him a tomato Here. Matau T. Monkey: A tomato? Is that he needs to... to... Ryan F-Freeman: Recharge? Yeah. and Chloe appear overhead Sci-Ryan: Look out below! Evil Ryan: Sci-Ryan? Bertram T. Monkey: Chloe? Iago: Wait. How did a Shadowbolt be able to fly? lands on the ground with Chloe Sci-Ryan: Hey, guys. Odette: What are you doing? Sci-Ryan: We just thought Rockset might show up at any moment. Evil Ryan: Cool. Now that Sunset is akumatized, Bertram can't be her bodyguard. Bertram T. Monkey: Hey! I was hurt about that. Iago: Don't worry, you two. Megatron can be Starlight's bodygaurd. Megatron: Yeah. Sci-Rianna: For now. Spikewave: Go, Rockset! Go, Rockset! Go, Rockset, Remember! Codylight Sparkle: WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN?! Sidecord: Yeah, you're hurting my audio-receptors. Sci-Ryan: I have no idea why Rockset is famous. Chloe and I saw a video of Rockset singing that same song Ember sing at Amity Park. Chloe: That's what makes her so awesome. Bertram T. Monkey: You said it, Miss Chole. suddenly hear music Thomas: Where is that music coming from? Sci-Ryan: It's coming from outside. stage truck pulls up in front of the school and Rockset appears on it Rockset Shimmer: Yeah! Oh!~ Neo Cortex and Dr. N. Brio appears playing Dr. Neo Cortex: It was, it was September~ Dr. N. Brio: The wind blows, the dead leaves fall~ [laughs Rockset Shimmer: To you, I did surrender~ pulls Marrinette to a room Marrinette: Matau T. Monkey: I think we need to crash that concert, Marrinette. Tikki: The talking monkey's right. I hope Ryan could do the same. Marrinette: You're right, Tikki. I'll let Matau say my saying. Matau What time is it? Matau T. Monkey: Transforming time. Marrinette: Tikki, Spots on! transforms to Ladybug. Meanwhile, at the concert Dr. Neo Cortex: Oh, Rockset!~ So warm and tender~ Rockset, Brio and Cortex: You will remember (her) my name~ Rockset Shimmer: Hello, Collège Françoise Dupont! Tell us who you love! Crowd: Rockset Shimmer! Rockset Shimmer! hair glows then Evil Ryan whistles ang the crowd sees that he has drawn a moustache on the poster Evil Ryan: Yoo hoo! Hey, everyone! Look! It's Rockset McLamer! hair dims Rockset Shimmer: Oh great. A critic. Maybe the former follower of Unicron likes our new song better. Evil Anna: Come on, Ladybug.... jumps onto the roof then Ladybug stands beside him Sci-Ryan: Look! It's Ladybug! Crash Bandicoot: Right on time, Ladybug. I'll help you on this thing till Cat Noir arrive. Ladybug: Rockset Shimmer: Bring it, Ladybug and... Crash Bandicoot Boy? Crash Bandicoot: Bandicoot Boy? Is that a hero ID or an insult? Dr. Neo Cortex: It's an insult, stupid Bandicoot! Sci-Ryan: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan